a forbidden love
by Mrs.HungerGames
Summary: begining and during the quarter quell. Katniss and Finnickgrow close. What will happen? SORRY THE SUMMARY SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that I haven't posted a new story in a while so here goes! But please bare with me because I am a little bit rusty :[ but anyways, has anyone seen the show, excuse me, anime, Inuyasha? I loved it as a kid and was thinking of doing a fanfic about it, but not if nobody was interested. Please let me know! I may be a little slow on updating, sorry, but school comes first! I have a five page essay in social studies, like, four tests in pre algebra, need to get my notes caught up in science, have a one page essay and some packets on the holocaust in my advanced class, and ten packets and more in my com arts class this week, so bare with me! And once again, MORE guy troubles! One is kind of funny, so look for it at the end! BEWARE ITS LONG!**

Finnick POV

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask the beautiful brunette with striking grey eyes, trying to hide my nervousness by being this close to her. She shakes her head in disgust.

"No thanks." She replies curtly. _I need something to say! _Normally I would have something to say, but being by the girl on fire seems to make my mind go blank. She uncomfortably tries to secretly adjust her outfit. I chuckle. _Bingo!___

"Nice outfit very suitable, girl on fire. Suits your persona well." AN: sorry that I changed their actual conversation!

She scoffs and says "Thanks. I just _love_ yours! Sums you up perfectly." She tries to ignore the little amount of clothing that I actually have on, but I can tell by the look in her eyes and the awkward shift every so often in her gaze, that she is as entranced by me as I am of her.

"I know gold is _sooo_ my color! Would you like to try it on? No? But it would look magnificent on you! Oh well, fire is more your color anyways!" I say in a girly voice. She looks amused. Then she giggled. _Katniss MiKayla Everdeen giggles? _I can't help the enormous grin that finds itself on my lips. Victory!

"I think that this gives the outfit a finishing touch. Those capitol girls won't be able to touch you!" she says in her imitating girly voice as she picks up a yellow daisy and puts it behind my ear. I look down at her and we both smile. I pick up a forget me not and put it in her hair.

"I think you look just marvelous darling! Better than the glamorous red carpet!" she smiles and I return the gesture.

"Thanks, Finnick." She says shyly in a small voice.

"Hey. No problem. This was fun. Now we both look to die for!" we talk some more and agree to stay with each other during training. I decide that we should form an alliance in the arena.

"With who?" She asks, curiosity in her voice with a slightly scared. I give her a reassuring smile.

"Johanna. The rest I'm unsure about. We'll figure it all out tomorrow in training." She warily nods.

"She hates me." She says so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I ask, just to be sure that I heard right.

"She hates me." She says again, this time in a normal talking voice.

"No she doesn't. She's intimidated by you." This is partially true. I don't know why else she could have any other reason to distaste someone like the woman standing before me.

"What reason does she have to be intimidated by _me_?" She asks, flabbergasted.

"Well lots," I reply, "but the only one that I know that she has decided to act on is this: she knows that I've taken a liking to you."

"Oh whatever."

"It's true! Think of when she walked by and we were standing here. Did you see the look that _we,_ not _you_, got?" she thinks back then nods.

"See? All she needs to do is get to know you and then she'll love you!"

"I hope so." She says, not entirely convinced.

"Come on Katniss! Play date's over! Bed time for the chickees!" Haymitch booms as he makes his way onto the scene. She scowls at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She turns to leave, but I turn her around and give her a hug before she has to go. She stiffens at first but then hugs me back. I can't help the dreamy sigh that escapes my lips.

"See you tomorrow, Girl on Fire."

Katniss POV

A as usual, drunk Haymitch is yelling for me even as I make my way towards him. I haven't had time to process everything with Finnick yet. I'll do that later. Right now, the task at hand is to get Haymitch to shut up.

"Shut your mouth you old drunk I'm right in front of you!" I yell. I can hear Finnick laughing in the distance. _Finnick._ I turn my thoughts back to Haymitch.

"I know I'm drunk, not blind!" as we make our way back to our floor, I can't help but ask the question that's been lingering on my mind.

"Why did you come and get me Haymitch? We both know that I know my way around this place, it isn't even eight o'clock, and that nothing bad could happen to me, so what did I do to deserve the honor of _the_ Haymitch Abernathy to escort me to my room?" He pauses then grumbles something unintelligible.

"What's that I couldn't hear you." The grumble turns into a mumble. But I still can't understand him.

"One more time Haymitch. What?"

"I don't trust that boy."

"What! Why? It's not like he was going to rape me or anything."

"I know that, princess. It's just that, I've come to love you like a daughter and I don't want you getting your heart hurt. Especially at a time like this." I nod in understanding. We reach my room.

"Okay I understand. Thanks. Oh, and by the way, love you too 'Mitchy!" I say in a lovey dovey tone and he chuckles as I close the door. I quickly change out of the uncomfortable clothing and make my way to the shower. I can't help but think of Finnick. But when my thoughts get too confusing, I tell my brain to shut up. I lay down and sing my favorite song that I've heard here in the capitol. Its called _Fall for you _by secondhand serenade. And as I drift off to sleep, and in my dreams, I do remember and think of Finnick.

**So, what did you guys think? Sorry its short, but hey, first chapter, I have the excuse right? So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I no update until you review! OK, so here are my love issues at the moment. I have a sort of friend that likes my ex. Me and him were best friends and really in love, until his parents made him move. I said we should stop talking so it wouldn't hurt as much, but I still love him and probably always will. Its been a year since we last saw each other. OK so here's the funny one! Ok so I was at church hanging out with my friends before it started and one of my friends starts talking to this old man. So me and my other friend follow her. The old man turns to me and asks me my name. I tell him and hes like do you know my grandson,**** ? ****and I'm like, yeah. So he starts telling me childhood stories about my guy. (the ninth grader) and he's like, the next time you see him give him a big kiss and a hug from me and then another one from you. And im just standing there shocked and blushing like uhh…**

**So I talked to the guy today and im like so do you talk to your grandpa often and he's like what so he leans in so our faces are like 2 inches apart and the rest of our bodies touching and my breath catches in my throat. And in my head im screaming get away! You have no idea what your doing to me right now! You smell so good! And then he gets off the bus and I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS, REVIEW! I DON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS!**

**LOVE QUOTE OF THE DAY: if he's dumb enough to wal away, be smart enough to let him go.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys, so I'm updating again like I promised! REVIEW PLEASE! UGH WHY DO GUYS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?! Follow down for the story!**

Katniss POV

I quickly eat a small breakfast of a blueberry muffin and a parfait, avoiding Peeta's questioning eyes. I can't help but feel like I've betrayed him in some way. But its not his business who I talk to and hang out with. But still, I can't force my eyes to meet his gaze. I quickly excuse myself and head to training early.

I let out breath when I walk in the training center and see that there's no one there. I decide to practice my archery because the strings look stiffer than the one on my bow and arrows at home. I inhale then exhale as I let the arrow go flying without any thought at all. I pout and grunt when it is right out of the bull's eye. I might be a little rustier than I thought. I'm so determined to hit my mark every time that I don't realize that someone sneaks up behind me and wraps their arms around my waist. I gasp and quickly kick their feet out from underneath them and throw them on the ground and pin their shoulders down.

I blow the hair out of my face and look down to see the face of Finnick Odair grinning like the Cheshire cat. I scowl then blush when I realize the suggestive position that we're in. I look anywhere but at him, as while he's holding me in place and laughing his ass off.

"Well, well, well! I thought the sad and pouty little girl look was hot, but the aggressive and sexual one is _so_ much hotter. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." He says the last part in a suggestive voice. He whispers the words in my ear and his lips brushing my earlobe and his hot breath on me sends a shiver down my spine. I inwardly groan hoping that he didn't notice. I quickly attempt to regain my composure.

"Finnick Matthew Odair! What the _hell _do you think you're doing!" I exclaim in a scolding, Effie like voice. _Nailed it!_ (A/N: Any one seen pitch perfect? LOL "I'm actually fat Patricia… ROFL! Sorry back to the story!)

"Well technically, you're practically doing _me._ Just saying is all. But seriously. I came to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask curiously concerned.

"Nothing really I guess. But we were uhh, kind of interrupted last night." He sheepishly said.

"Well we can talk later. I'm busy right now." I say as I load another arrow and a victorious grin spreads across my face. _Success!_

"Ok, ok. We all know you're perfect. Now come here. I'll teach you how to throw a trident." I jump with joy.

"Finally! I'm going to jock! Like a boss!" (A/N: Sorry I had to put that in there for my future boyfriend, FC! Love you babe!) He laughs and guides me into the right stance.

"Now draw your arm back like this. Then throw whenever you're ready." He instructs. We are now pressed together in every way physically possible. I ignore how good his strong muscular body feels against mine or how soothing it is to have his hand wrapped around mine or how distracting it is to feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I let out a deep breath and bring my left and forward and let the trident go. The seconds seem to last forever as I anxiously wait to see where it will land. After what seems like forever I look up to see…_bulls eye!_ I let out a victory squeal.

"I did it!" I yell. I turn towards him and he wraps his arms around me. My breath hitches in my throat when I see how close his luscious lips are to mine. He inches forward, but takes to long for me so I meet my lips quickly with his. His arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck, entangled in his beautiful brown locks.

Our beautiful movie moment is ruined when I hear someone clear their throat. I spring away from him and turn towards the entrance. There stands Peeta with so many emotions in his eyes that it hurts me to even think about. I try to fix my hair and smooth out my clothes.

"Oh shit." I mutter under my breath.

**Hope you liked it! Stupid ninth grade guy (SB) has me so angry! We got in a huge fight and didn't talk for three days. Then one day he is just staring at me and comes and sits with me. And says nothing. WTF is up with that?! And my friend, Lenzi, is trying to go out with my ex, Derrick, and I'm like how could you do that?! You know that I and he have history! Why are all my friends traitors that do that?! But anyways, the eighth grader (FC) is the only good one. He apparently talks about me a lot. YAY! And asks people about me. YAY! And someone asked him why we didn't go out and he sat there for like 10 minutes and then said because were just friends? YAY? 17 magazine says that he wants me to make the first move. BUT I'M SHY! I CANT SOMEONE HELP! I NEED ADVICE!**

**Love quote of the day: I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before, every feeling, every word, but please bear with me until I can't figure out what's so different about you.**


End file.
